Underworld Unleashed Vol 1 3
* Lex Luthor * Major Disaster * Metallo (John Corben) * Neron * Satanus Other Characters: * Artemis of Bana-Mighdall * C.C. Batson (as an illusion) * Marilyn Batson (as an illusion) * President of the United States Locations: * California :*San Francisco * France :*Paris * Gotham City * Hell * Metropolis * Missouri :*Central City * Montana Items: * Batrope * Green Lantern Ring * Lasso of Truth * Trident of Lucifer Vehicles: * None | Cast1 = Artemis of Bana-Mighdall (New Earth) | Cast2 = Bruce Wayne (New Earth) | Cast3 = Dinah Laurel Lance (New Earth) | Cast4 = Ryan Kendall (New Earth) | Cast5 = Eric Needham (New Earth) | Cast6 = Roland Desmond (New Earth) | Cast7 = Theodore Kord (New Earth) | Cast8 = Daniel Cassidy (New Earth) | Cast9 = Michael Jon Carter (New Earth) | Cast10 = Nathaniel Adam (New Earth) | Cast11 = William Batson (New Earth) | Cast12 = Connor Hawke (New Earth) | Cast13 = Grant Emerson (New Earth) | Cast14 = Boston Brand (New Earth) | Cast15 = Richard Occult (New Earth) | Cast16 = Jared Stevens (New Earth) | Cast17 = Ronald Raymond (New Earth) | Cast18 = Wallace West (New Earth) | Cast19 = Gorilla Grodd (New Earth) | Cast20 = Alan Scott (New Earth) | Cast21 = Guy Gardner (New Earth) | Cast22 = Cynthia Reynolds (New Earth) | Cast23 = Helena Bertinelli (New Earth) | Cast24 = Kyle Rayner (New Earth) | Cast25 = Justice League of America (New Earth) | Cast26 = Paul Booker (New Earth) | Cast27 = J'onn J'onzz (New Earth) | Cast28 = Maxima (New Earth) | Cast29 = John Corben (New Earth) | Cast30 = Seong Barclay (New Earth) | Cast31 = Neron (New Earth) | Cast32 = Raymond Terrill (New Earth) | Cast33 = Timothy Drake (New Earth) | Cast34 = Satanus (New Earth) | Cast35 = Sentinels of Magic | Cast36 = James Corrigan I (New Earth) | Cast37 = Giovanni Guiseppi (New Earth) | Cast38 = William MacIntyre (New Earth) | Cast39 = Diana of Themyscira (New Earth) | Cast40 = Zatanna Zatara (New Earth) | Cast41 = Phantom Stranger (New Earth) | Cast42 = Aztar (New Earth) | Location1 = California | Location2 = Central City, Missouri | Location3 = France | Location4 = Gotham City | Location5 = Hell | Location6 = Metropolis | Location7 = Missouri | Location8 = Montana | Location9 = Paris | Location10 = San Francisco | Item1 = Batrope | Item2 = Green Lantern Ring | Item3 = Lasso of Truth | Item4 = Trident of Lucifer | Vehicle1 = | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in the Underworld Unleashed trade paperback. * Final issue. * This issue gives special thanks to John Nyberg. * Neron appears next in ''JLA'' #6. * Alan Scott and the other Sentinels of Magic appeared last in ''Underworld Unleashed: Abyss - Hell's Sentinel'' #1. * Blue Beetle, Booster Gold, Captain Atom, Maxima and Firestorm appear next in ''Extreme Justice'' #12. * Damage appears next in ''Damage'' #20. * Fate appears next in ''Fate'' #15. * Gorilla Grodd appeared last in ''Catwoman (Volume 2)'' 27. He appears next in ''Supergirl (Volume 4)'' #3. * The Huntress appears next in ''Batman'' #529. | Trivia = * The President of the United States makes a cameo appearance in this issue. Although not directly identified, the DC Universe U.S. President is analogous to Bill Clinton, the actual President of the United States at the time of publication. * Neron's true form is revealed in this issue. | Recommended = * Underworld Unleashed #1 * Underworld Unleashed #2 * Underworld Unleashed: Abyss - Hell's Sentinel #1 * Underworld Unleashed: Apokolips - Dark Uprising #1 * Underworld Unleashed: Batman - Devil's Asylum #1 * Underworld Unleashed: Patterns of Fear #1 | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Underworld Unleashed * Underworld Unleashed Crossovers | Links = * Underworld Unleashed article at Wikipedia * Underworld Unleashed series index at the Grand Comics Database * Underworld Unleashed series index at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Underworld Unleashed series index at DC Indexes * Underworld Unleashed crossovers }}